


X Reader Challenge Naruto Style

by PokeTrainerFangirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeTrainerFangirl/pseuds/PokeTrainerFangirl





	X Reader Challenge Naruto Style

1\. Holding hands  
2\. Cuddling somewhere  
3\. Gaming/watching a movie  
4\. On a date  
5\. Kissing  
6\. Wearing each others’ clothes  
7\. Cosplaying  
8\. Shopping  
9\. Hanging out with friends  
10\. With animal ears  
11\. Wearing kigurumis  
12\. Making out  
13\. Eating ice cream  
14\. Genderswapped  
15\. In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect.)  
16\. During their morning ritual(s)  
17\. Spooning  
18\. Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)  
19\. In formal wear  
20\. Dancing  
21\. Cooking/baking  
22\. In battle, side-by-side  
23\. Arguing  
24\. Making up afterwards  
25\. Gazing into each other’s eyes  
26\. Getting married  
27\. On one of their birthdays  
28\. Doing something ridiculous  
29\. Doing something sweet  
30\. Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)

Feel free to request specific charaters for challenges I haven't done yet.


End file.
